


And Good Endure

by TheSandglass



Series: One Shots from Wonderland [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Malleus angst, One-Shot, Overblot (Twisted-Wonderland), Overblotted Malleus, RIP, Rated T because...well, Reader-Insert, Someone dies, Tragic Love, angst and death, gender neutral yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSandglass/pseuds/TheSandglass
Summary: The weight of a lonely heart has grown too strong. Never again will a dragon appear so fragile.
Relationships: Deuce Spade & Ace Trappola & Yuu | Player, Grim & Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Series: One Shots from Wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	And Good Endure

This, the time that awaited now was the definition of a disaster, and by lord did you know it by the top of your head. But the fear did not lie there; in the potential injury, you might sustain, for that you were used to - a slash from a Blotted lion familiar here, a bite from a snake in someone's hair there, even but a dash of poison had yet to deter you. For _this_ was different, and that was without doubt. Tearing into your spine, up your throat and stealing every variant of normal sense within your body. And the tragic thing? It was not even supposed to be. Somehow, you couldn't help but joke, you had survived this year and saved those who had collapsed into the darkness, dove into the Blot and dragged those up from the deep before they could drown. Riddle, Leona, Azul, Jamil, Vil, and most recently, Idia. But you had dared hope that the final dorm leader could finish the year without falling off the boat of rationality. 

But that was a foolish wish.

It was as if fate herself was calling your name, pleading for your help before it was too late. You knew it from the moment you heard the dreaded shouts and whispers, confirmed as Ace and Deuce came sprinting - it was as if they were fleeing from some force currently unseen to you. Huffing and puffing, desperately trying to clasp onto air, looking back and forth as if the victims of a mad hunt, their eyes were wide as saucers and their throats dry as Scarabia's sands. Mentally, they argued between themselves, you could see it. You could just imagine it, a bitter caution surrounding every bone, every nerve in your body. If it weren't for the tension keeping your eyes from blinking, your body from collapsing, you likely would have been sick right there on the spot.

"You tell them!"

"No, you...!"

"It's...it's Diasomnia!" Deuce panted out eventually, conceding at last. "You need to go, now! Before...before...!" he choked on his own air, turning violently back again as it felt the whole earth shook with wild violence.

"Before what!?" you interjected, clutching the blue-haired boy by his shoulders, forcing him onto your level in every way possible.

"When...when Malleus stepped in, he...everyone froze. And then...it happened so fast, everyone was freaking out and...! I think he's going to-"

" _No_." it escapes your lips like a dagger through your neck, the realisation of all of it crashing down upon your shoulders. 

It had occurred to you there and then, the reality of what you had done.

* * *

The night was dark, but soothing once again. As if painted by hand a blue of the deep sea, peeps of the sky managed to pierce its way to you just a little bit, enough to remind you a little of home. Odd, how this...this world had become home to you in its own way as if you had lived here for eternity. At this point, you may as well have! Midnight had struck, the wind soft and almost nonexistent, with nothing but the summer night's air beginning to brush your nose the same way it had just below a year ago. Within the spread shadows leading down the path of Ramshackle Dorm was the tall figure who you had come to recognise, with a fondness and a warmth in your heart that you couldn't quite explain, sending it hastening in no specific direction, instead ramming steadily into the surface of your ribs, all while leaving enough open air to allow something to fly about within.

Without even realising it had done, you quickly joined his side by the rickety metal fence, greeting him, "Tsunotarou!" you beamed, almost knocking him down into a hug, though you relented at the last moment, it was still enough to warrant a chuckle from the tall horned male.

"Good evening, child of man." the one you had dubbed Tsunotarou responded, though there was something in his smile that didn't quite seem to reach his eyes, somewhat of a rarity for him. He seemed...rather quiet. By that, even more than the mysterious silence that he carried with him so often when you met. Like he had something on his mind that he couldn't quite admit.

With a tilt of the head, you offered a hand of comfort. "What's the matter, Tsunotarou...?" your voice asked as gently as it could do. He seemed to stop, as though pondering, before eventually turning towards the 'child of man'. Yes, the ever unique child of man who hadn't fled in fear at the very sight of him, who even gave him a nickname in relation to his horns, who seemed to even...enjoy his company. To lose someone like that...but he couldn't lie to them either.

"It is nothing. It is just..." he began, slowly, his green eyes closing, as though in hiding. "I wish to reveal my name to you."

"You mean..."

"My...actual name, what...most here know me as. I suppose once I say, the reason why I...did not wish to tell you will become clear. I...am Malleus. Malleus Draconia,"

Somehow, the revelation did not come as that much of a puzzle to you once it was displayed in full; the only reason you believed Malleus a separate being from Tsunotarou was because...well, you never saw Malleus, at least, not going to the meetings most dorm leaders were supposed to be invited to, and more often than not, if he was apart of any social event, that was likely one of the ones you were knocked unconscious during prior to the action or, more commonly, in the infirmary for. So, your reaction was one of almost a lack of change. It...really just explained a lot, now that you thought about it.

"I see...so the reason you didn't tell me...was because you thought I'd be scared...?" you implored, the octaves in your voice not rising or lowering, remaining soft as ever.

Silence, but the wind still sang and the night still hollered with the loudest silence of all. But, you still heard him say, "Yes."

Fumbling with your hands, you turned towards him. "Tsunotarou...or...Malleus. May I...perhaps this isn't proper, but may I extend you an invitation?"

Well, even he seemed rather stunned by that reaction, if he were to be truthful. Blinking, his face returned to its common sense of composure. "A real invitation?"

"Y-yes...!" you almost stammered out. "To the dance...or ball as Crowley keeps insisting on calling it, I want to see you there! I'll even dance with you...!"

"That would be..." Malleus repeated, looking down slightly, before allowing a smile to appear on his face, one that sent the butterflies going for rounds in your chest all over again. "I would be happy to attend with you."

* * *

Tsunotarou. He had been invited for once, but...no, no...what happened!?

Unfortunate it may be however, it was in due time that you received the answer that you wished was falsehood. The closer you drew towards the wide-open hall, the louder you could hear the panic and whispered screams among those attending.

"It's him..."

"Who invited him here?"

"Is he going to hurt us!?"

"I can't believe this-"

"There goes my night!"

"Way to show up uninvited."

"Ugh, get...get him out!"

Immediately, any joy Malleus had felt over the idea of attending such a function with his dear friend had fallen to pieces the moment he came through the door. No matter how he stated that he had been invited by the prefect of Ramshackle, at best, those around him would retreat to the far corners of the room, and at worst, outright argued that he was lying with the same level of etiquette as a sudden battle to the death. Still, he...he did not wish to leave his close friend behind, not when they had accepted him even knowing who he was, when they still held no fear of him, enough to extend an invitation to him when nobody else did. But if it was just whispers spread around the hall, then we wouldn't be here.

"I have no reason to leave. I have been invited here to attend with someone else. Besides...a public event can be attended by anyone on school grounds," Malleus retorted, letting out a sigh through his teeth - only to find others beginning to crowd around, their faces twisted into those of rage, disgust, and even terror.

"Nobody wants you here!"

"Just go!"

"You're lying, nobody would invite a freak like you!"

"Nobody would invite a Fae freak!" another shouted, making him stop.

A brow rose up his head which began to pound, his fist clenched. "...What did you just say?" he demanded, his voice landing in a pool of tranquil fury.

"You heard...!" the male's voice retorted, though it tremoured; hm, humans did indeed enjoy putting up the act of being tougher than they were when met with the consequences of the conflict. As Malleus approached, however, his eyes softened, like a ripple of Mother Nature into a pond. For a few moments, the room was shattered into silence as they turned towards the prefect, they who had helped with so many of their ills. Briefly, a hope that the evening promised to all of them for the year's coming end could be celebrated as promised.

But...that was not how it proceeded.

Almost helplessly, almost, mind you, Malleus was forced to watch as the mob turned their attention from him, but rather to you. To his...dear beloved...that was the truth, all this time.

"Why'd you invite someone like that, Prefect...!?"

"I'd expect better from you...!"

One by one, each line drew an ink of shadow from his chest, dying the once pure, almost emerald-like crystal into a weeping black mud. There had to be an edge somewhere, a line to be drawn in the mud where it all boiled over; and sure enough, it came.

"You think if we're in a crowd like this we could chuck them both out?"

That blocked out the cries from dorm leaders, Riddle, Kalim, even Vil and Idia, that your judgement could be trusted and that things were stepping too far.

"No way! If they'd invite someone like him...one of those freaks of nature...maybe should kick the hell out of them instead,"

One step was all it took for him. 

"ENOUGH!" a voice emerged, one that all knew the identity of, but one that almost seemed a stranger to you.

A hole in your gut dragged itself down deeper as smoke scratched at the surface of your flesh and nose, forcing you to step back, even covering your mouth to avoid the growing stench. The once soft, comforting glow of the orange candles was permanently snuffed out, and in its place erupted in screaming green flames, forcing some to leap in twos backwards to avoid having their flesh melt off from their skin, sweat chugging in droplets one right after the other.

But your eyes were not deceiving you - the figure causing this now, was undoubtedly, Malleus Draconia, Tsunotarou, one you viewed as one of the dearest of all. Eyes glinting widely, you dared step forward. But he had beaten you to it, already marching towards you, the silence so deafening that the cries of Sebek and Silver to the 'young master' didn't quite register in your head at that moment, both demanding the others to tell them what on earth they did, Diasomnia's vice dorm leader and eventually, Dire Crowley himself, not close behind.

"Mr. Draconia...!" Crowley called out, with an expression palpable even from behind his eternal mask. Fear. Resignation. And yet, a lack of acceptance all at once. Not since the initial incident with Riddle had you seen him...this panicked, especially considering how blase he had been about throwing you into the fire during both the Magical Shift Tournament or especially during Winter Break...seeing him serious over just about anything however did little to calm your nerves as they grew more rampant, tied together in a knot that would not undo no matter how much you wished for it too. 

"This has to stop!"

Scoffing a little, Malleus' eyes continued to raze the scene ahead, coming towards you - though it seemed the path of flame seemed more active in trying to block off all else. "This needs to stop? Perhaps if you had offered anything other than empty apologies, that would hold weight," he chuckled, but there was nothing within those tones.

Eventually, he drew closer to you, and you froze right where you stood, unable to blink, unable to breathe even. There you were, staring up at the man who was your midnight friend, topped to the brim with nothing but enraged frenzy towards all present; all except for you, yet...that somehow felt worse. "Mal- no, Tsunotarou..." you managed to choke out, searching for your voice. 

"This...this has to stop - this isn't like you! If you keep doing this, you're going to Overblot!"

You just knew it. You had seen it six times over, of that at least, you were certain. This very same set-up, that which you were now desperate to change. 

But the sincerity of your words was betrayed by the look on your face, the shock - all of that which looked identical to the symptom of perturbation. Of growing fear within your chest, the chest he was so certain could hold nothing of the sort towards him. 

"...Is hoping for you not to fear me such a demanding request of humans?" Malleus asked, his question leaving no room for hesitation.

"N-no! I-it's not like that!"

"Then why does your voice hold nothing but tremours!?" Malleus demanded again, voice beginning to boom, the sky turning dark and black and horrible. "Why do you tremble before me as if a beast is what lies before you!?" he shouted, that made your heart both break and sink - both to fight like this and for the fact that a sense of despair rung throughout his tone. How...he had been rejected by humans all over for years. The glint of his Magic Pen was now of nonexistence completely, and it made you feel sick to your stomach just to see it.

"TSUNOTAROU, NO!"

That was the last thing you could get out before Ace, Deuce and Grim had to rip you backwards, as green flames tore through the air, into the roof as it rattled and crumbled, the chandelier smashing to the ground as glass sprinkled all over the floor, only hastened slightly from damaging those in closest proximity by Riddle's swift use of magic, shouting to his dorm members and to anyone who could still hear him over their own screams of horror, "GET BACK! NOW!" 

Retreating to the corner of the hall, you were forced to face the consequence of what you had done. Ironically, by trying to involve Malleus more affectionately, you ended up bringing about his greatest anguish. Before you now was your beloved friend, surrounded by his own magic as it flowed around him like an impenetrable shield, with he himself...hardly even looking like the one you knew. A hybrid between a dragon of scales black as the Blot that brought him to this state and traces of the person you had viewed so dearly to you. Flowing black robes and nothing but maddening and longing for destruction glowed within his eyes, those which had once been oddly comforting in their own way now felt as if they were piercing right through you like ice itself.

"You okay...!?" Ace managed to break through the ringing of your ears, the look on his face confirming his previous bravados of 'not caring' as an outright lie.

Managing a weak nod, you stumbled to your feet, clearing your burning throat. "...Yeah..." you began, before turning towards where Malleus now hovered, dark magic oozing from every magical orifice that he had. "We...we need to stop him. Now."

"Whaaa!?" Grim cried out, having managed to pad through the flames and to your side. Really, a good loyal little thing at heart. "But that's Malleus Draconia, he's supposed to be one of the three most powerful wizards in the world!" he exclaimed in saucer-eyed panic. "How the heck are we supposed to beat this guy!?"

"Hey," you asserted, offering a weak smile as you wiped a small bit of the roof's remnant from your face. "That's what we thought for Riddle, and Leona, and Azul and all the rest, remember? If we can battle them and win, hell, even survive...then we can make it through this," you assured. "Besides - there's no other option...if we leave him like this, he'll only wreak more havoc until his magic runs out, then he'll be done for!"

Deuce looked back and forth, between you, and then at the Overblotting student right before your eyes. "That guy...he...he honestly didn't seem that harmful before everyone started freaking out...was...was he waiting for you?" the blue-haired male wondered aloud. Panting a little, you looked down and then nodded. "Yes...I invited him to attend with me. He was left out of everything else...so I wanted to offer him this night, but...now...."

"Hey, look! If we gotta do it, then we will, we'll kick the shit outta this guy and then you can have your date night with your boyfriend!" 

Ace quipped as he unveiled his Magical Pen - even in situations like this, he always had a word to say.

"Hyaaa! Let's go!" Grim exclaimed, supposedly allowing adrenaline to take control of this one. 

"It'll be just like always - I'll direct you three on where to strike and I'll try and talk him out of this....! If he can listen to me, then this   
should be easier..." you explained, trying to make a plan within short notice; for everything was on the line.

"But this guy's the top of the game! Breaking through his defences will be almost impossible...!" Deuce pointed out, his eyes stuck upon a small group of students who desperately tried to fire their own magic at him.

"Enough of that." Jamil scolded, as Kalim stepped up in front of them, akin to a human shield. "You're only putting everyone around you at risk by doing that!" 

That got through to them, many cowering, trembling and collapsing desperately into the corner, as if this were the last moments of their lives, though they were soon redirected - by Crowley, by the staff, who pulled the almost faceless students out of the hall - but, some did not choose to follow.

"Prefect!" Kalim's voice called from across the field, his voice still trying to hold onto the sunshine against all the odds. "Hey...maybe if some of us distract him all at once, we can give you guys an opening...!" he suggested.

"Besides, apart from that, we have next to no other options...and I do owe you a favour myself, don't I?" Vil added.

"I agree...in truth, we all have a part to play in this. If I had been more dutiful in regards to this...maybe this...but that's pointless to think of now, my point is I too will offer a distraction." Riddle shouted, his voice making a large way despite being so small, despite the guilt ringing within from his introspection.

One by one, each dorm leader, each figure who had Overblotted before this point, spoke to offer their magic. Sparkling dark and white light all flashed, not quite in unison but still in connection, glowing across the surface of their faces. Malleus laughed aloud at their attempts, his voice echoing even further, sending vibrations in your steps as you, Ace, Deuce and Grim took the opportunity to pull yourselves forward.

"FIRE!" Ortho exclaimed, a searing cyan laser escaping the top half of his chest, sending the flames upwards but landing straight upon 

"The arrogance of humanity...poor, insignificant fools...! Now, you shall deal with me, weak humans...and ALL THE FIRES OF HELL!" the voice boomed, sounding more akin to a beast, a dragon than it did to anything remotely human.

"Now!" you cried out towards your three companions, despite feeling something within you die on the spot at the sight that followed. A wave of powerful magic burst forward from the Overblotted Fae's violently clawed hands, it tore heartlessly through the air, hitting all six dorm leaders - Riddle, Leona, Azul, Kalim, Vil and Idia, not to mention Jamil and Ortho - in one fell swoop, helplessly floating in the air before being mercilessly slammed into the wall, hard enough you were certain that there had to have been multiple broken bones, drops of blood, from the cracks you heard, that sickening resounding crunch that crossed your ears. Limply, they seemed to lay there like rag dolls, despite attempts to get to their feet and continue the fight, but you knew what you had to do.

"Now!" you commanded, clenching your fists as you tried to maintain the grasp on your nerve.

Magic burst from Ace and Deuce's pens, blue flames beating down Malleus' own by the skin of their nonexistent teeth, the being grunting in pain, narrowing his eyes as he lunged for the attack. 

"GET DOWN!" Deuce warned, moving to the floor as swiftly as he could, though a streak of deep scarlet appeared across his flesh all the same.

"Young lord!" two voices chimed together, tied by one select goal. Sebek and Silver had managed to wade through the ocean of terrified students, Lilia's usually smiling face entwined with genuine horror at the sight before him, like a parent watching an awful fate befall their child; likely because this was what it was. 

"Malleus...!" the Fae shouted, firmly, his own magic defying that which all of your trio had ever really seen until now.  
Two types clashed with each other, like a fight to the death, burning and ripping into the other, yet not quite being able to offer any true victor as you took the opportunity to chip in more while Malleus wasn't focused on pummelling your friends into oblivion. Slowly, but surely, you could see an end line, even as magical wounding refamiliarised itself with your flesh, the adrenaline running through your blood the only reason you didn't notice some of it dripping onto the floor.

Before long, you drew close enough to see your friend's face - only to find your side accompanied by another. Sebek and Silver, the former whose shouts bounced off the walls with panic at what his young lord had become.

"YOUNG LORD!" Sebek shouted - that was not the strange thing, but rather the fact that he sounded so panic, so desperate. Lightning blasted from his pen, eyes wide enough they looked like they were going to pop out entirely. Silver, while calmer, was hardly better, twisting drips of sweat falling down his pale skin, his lilac eyes not even wanting to blink in case it was all over in that moment. This couldn't be happening. But it was, and there was only one way out now - something he seemed resigned to.

"Forgive me, Father..." he whispered, to the point you would have missed it, was it not for the fact that he was standing so close to your side. "Young lord...Malleus...I never wanted this...but I swore to you from the beginning, if anything were to happen like this - I'd be there to bring you back! That will not change! Not now, and not ever!"

As Silver finished his declaration, it was then that all could not help but notice how his hand glowed pure white, a long, nigh ethereal blade appearing within his grasp, one visible to you even as the sweltering heat of the battlefield nearly made you faint; the feeling like a twisted illusion. For, as you were so sure you had stepped out of its way - its path found its way straight to you despite falling astray from Malleus' main line of attacks. Even as it tore into your chest, burning through everything you were so sure was solid and secure within...you managed to limply extend your hand, and your voice, once again.

"Tsunotarou...you're still...in there...I know you are...come back to me...to.......us..." was the last thing you were able to choke out as you dropped to the floor, as white, glimmering light shined and obscured your vision from every single spot.

What Silver held in his hands now was his own Unique Magic, a blade of light which could purge evil and ensure good's endurance. All of them had known of it, but none would have dared believe it would have come down to this. Even within your increasingly blurred vision, you allowed yourself to smile as the blade made its mark; the arrogance of a being above humanity shattered like stained glass, rather torn by tears. 

"Prefect....forgive....me...is this...what everyone feared...?"

You knew what he meant, you couldn't help but consider it even now, even as you felt your body truly exhaust itself. He had confided it all to you, how from birth he had felt as if he was a separate being from the rest of the world, alien to their customs while all others were alien to his own. All except for the few that weren't, those he considered his own family at this point, Lilia, Silver, Sebek. Though there were moments where they could be trying, he wouldn't have traded any of them for the world. Perhaps he knew the fear of the coming year, how Silver's magic was effective against his. How it was one of the only things that could bring him back to reality, how one after another, dorm leader after dorm leader, student after student, had allowed their Blot to consume him. It...made sense now, in a way. But, it was going to be okay...! You could meet up in the infirmary, now that the darkness had faded from the sky. 

You just...you just needed to sleep for a while first...it would all be over soon, you just needed this one rest. It had all been so slow, yet so fast and indistinguishable at once. After all, you had pushed your way forward without one, so this was the least you deserved, right? After everything...

Shattered glass and stone were strewn across the once pristine main hall floor, students who had remained to assist the Prefect and their friends in the fight slowly rising, some clutching their heads and others looking around with the eyes of a puzzle.

"Is..." Riddle choked out, clutching his scarlet head, not quite sure if the crimson there was his own or something else. "Is everyone alright...?" he winced, looking towards his fellow dorm members.

"We're not dead yet, at least..." Deuce answered, looking around the dust for those he recognised, jacket torn and residue splattered all over him, but his chest still rose and lowered. How...how did they survive that?

"You still standing on your two legs, right, Dorm Leader?" Ace asked, panting a little bit, earning a nod.

"Alright...!" Grim pumped one paw into the air, having tracked down the stones he always liked to gobble down after an Overblot, holding it with his free paw. "We did it! Heck, do we even need another year after that!?

But Malleus still said nothing. Rather, his attention was on you, his face deciphered in horror - it was his turn now, to feel well and truly afraid. Just looking at you, his heart stopped and tightened, even more despite the fact that the dust had supposedly settled now. Slowly, he rose to his feet again, failing to appear so intimidating now despite his towering height, to your side he quickly fled.   
What...what had he done?

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was certain, even in that state, he had never wanted to hurt you. You did nothing to earn this, nothing! Truthfully...perhaps he understood better now. What frightened people, if...if he could turn into that. Was that...was that what others had been seeing this whole time? "Prefect?" he spoke up, hoping in vain that he would receive an answer.

Such madness had filled the great hall only moments before, now replaced by a long-forgotten silence. This was worse. This was far, far worse, and everyone had to know it. For a few moments, several rose and stared as Malleus appeared to practically crumple before your body, which remained still. As if you were just sleeping rather than meeting whatever maker had come from your world after a year of separation. Ace and Deuce's jaws fell agape just seeing it, but they knew their eyes were not lying to them - that wide, open gaping gap where your chest cavity was supposed to be was not lying to them, against their own wishes for it to be doing so.

Grim nearly choked on the gem just seeing you; quickly, he sprinted across the broken floor on all-fours, meeting your side within but a few painful seconds. "C'mon, Prefect. Get up, it''s supposed to be me who YOU'RE supposed to wake up, right!" he said, forcing a smile. He even nuzzled, pushing his nose into your head in hopes of garnering a reaction. 

Yet, nothing but still silence.

"Prefect...?" Grim said again, but the reality was there.

Your sleep was deep, and it was eternal.

Briefly, the moment that followed was akin to the calm before the storm; your monster friend turned from you, as your life had turned from him. Those you had affected were forced to face this reality, the cruel, cruel reality that had come together at this very moment. What could have been done to put a stop to this? This couldn't be happening...!

Was all lost?

"POWER...! POWER...I WANT THEM BACK!"

Then, just when one believed that there could be nothing else lost, that night had nothing else left. No tears, no smiles, no beating hearts. Not even a dying scream. Just a being of rage and flame, with the one person who might have been able to bring an end to it the very causation for the beginning of the end. Or perhaps, was it the end of this beginning? Nobody knew - for nobody got to the chance to find out. Not a soul.

Nothing, but cold blue flames replacing the emerald heat that had almost destroyed everything, now left not a thing behind for anyone. If there was anybody left.

* * *

And so, we begin again.

"For me. For them. For you. We are all running out of time. No matter what, never...let go of my hand..."

The voice's call grows ever desperate.


End file.
